


30 Day OTP Challenge - Ruse's Grimdorks - Day 09

by MrRuse



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Ruse's Grimdorks [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrRuse/pseuds/MrRuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 09: Hanging out with Friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day OTP Challenge - Ruse's Grimdorks - Day 09

“Hey! Hey John!” The two of them had taken seats at the food court. John turned his head around, the straw of his drink still in his mouth. He saw Jade walking up to him, arm stretched and waving at him. Close behind her was Dave, carrying two heavy-looking bags. John waved back at them. Dave caught up to Jade, they exchanged a few words and he gave her his bags. He then walked away to get drinks while Jade went to greet John and Rose. “Hey you guys!”

“Hello Jade!” John smiled at his sister. “Hauling Dave around for a day of shopping?”

“Ugh, more like the other way around. Dave went on one of those record diving sprees of his. I don’t even know any of these bands!” Jade took a number of records from one of the bags. “Here; Fifteen Degrees Below, Malevolent Apricots, Once Upon No Time, Teal Lady. Do you know any of these?”

“Dave has always had a taste for the more obscure music.” Rose took a sip from her drink. “I believe it is less of a genuine liking of the music and more of the obscurity of these groups.”

“Eh. Still they sound pretty nice and Dave can make some sick remixes out of them, yo.” she looked at the two of them, half-expecting recognition. John was looking more uncomfortable than anything else while Rose remained unfazed. “Ugh, never mind.”

“Two drinks right here. Cola for you, AJ for me.” Dave had come back with drinks for the two of them.

“Thanks Dave. Hey John, weren’t you here because Nicolas Cage was here today signing stuff?” Jade asked.

“Yeah. It was so cool meeting him! He’s very smart and professional and thinks Rose and I look cute together and…” he almost swooned.

“You heard it Rose; you’re stuck to Egbert because some crazy actor said so.” Dave quipped as he took a sip.

“Hey! Don’t say that!” Rose smiled slightly as John defended her. “Nicolas Cage is not crazy.” the smile disappeared.

“So you’re willing to stay with me just because Nicolas Cage says so. Good to know.” Rose looked blankly ahead as she spoke.

“Wait- I didn’t say that. I like you for who you are, Rose, not because Nic Cage says I should.” John quickly explained.

“I know that, John.” Rose smiled a bit as she leaned in and kissed John on the cheek.

“Ro-ose! Not in front of Dave and Jade!” he hushed at her, the two of them laughing at John’s expense.

The conversation went on about nothing in particular for a few minutes until a familiar face walked by. He gave a mean glance in John’s direction as he talked into his walkie-talkie. “Eight kids acting suspicious in the electronics department? I’m on my way.” Lemmy put the device away and walked off.

“What’s his deal? You know that guy, John?” Jade asked. John gave an ashamed giggle and looked away.

“There was an… incident when we went to see Nicolas Cage. John got all excited about being near him, causing the security guard to remove us from his presence as a precaution.” Rose explained.

“Dude, you were kicked out of a video store for assaulting Nicolas Cage? That’s awesome.” Dave raised his glass. “Here’s one to molesting famous actors.”

“Well, ‘molesting’ is a bit harsh…” John tried.

“You don’t say.”

“I just grabbed him by the collar! I wasn’t going to hurt him!” he defended himself.

“Wouldn’t have been the first time a celebrity died like that.” Dave added.

As John and Dave continued to argue back and forth, Rose squeezed John in the shoulder. “I am going to the bathroom, I will be right back.”

Jade got up as well. “I’m going as well, don’t go anywhere!” the girls left as the boys followed them with their eyes.

“She got you good, huh?” Dave asked.

John nodded. “Uh huh. I’m really lucky to have a girl like Rose.”

“Wrong order there, dude. You don’t have Rose; she has you.” Dave pointed out.

“Heh, I guess you’re right.” John turned to Dave. “And how are things going between you and Jade?”

“Not much new. There aren’t really any things going in the first place.” if it weren’t for his shades, John could have seen him look away. “But we get along nice though I don’t even know if she sees me as a really cool guy or just a really cool friend.”

“Dave, you’re as cool as they come. Jade would be crazy to let you get away.” John assured him.

“Is that a hidden declaration of love?” Dave asked completely deadpan.

“What? No! Look, what I’m saying is who else should I trust with my sister than my best friend?” John moved closer to Dave and bumped his shoulder with his fist. “Everything will turn out alright, trust me.”

-

“So… has John been treating you well?” Jade asked.

“Yes, and I have been nice to him as well, you do not have to worry for him.” Rose answered. As dreadfully cliché as she knew it was, the girls ended up in the restroom discussing the boys. “But what about you and Dave?”

“I… I don’t know. I really like Dave a lot but he is so hard to read. Most of the time I’m not sure if he’s serious or being ironic.” Jade sighed.

“That is just an act Dave holds up to hide his insecurities about life and himself. You need to look past that, which is easier than it seems.” Rose explained.

“I know, but I don’t want to look pushy or desperate or scare him off in another way.” Jade mused.

“Do you want me to ask if he likes you? Or do you want John to do that for you?” Rose asked.

“What? No, don’t!” Jade grabbed Rose by the shoulders. “I… I’m sorry. I just need to figure this out on my own.”

“As you wish, but if you change your mind you can always ask.” Rose patted her on the arm.

“Aw thanks Rose, you’re a real friend.” Jade smiled. She really reminded Rose of her brother that way.

-

The four of them had split up again into two groups of two going their own ways.

“So… Jade likes Dave, right?” John asked.

“Yes. And I know he likes her back but is too shy to say anything.” Rose answered.

“Heh, it’s turning into a romantic comedy this way.” John smiled.

“Indeed it is. But before you ask: I will not assist you in any ‘hilarious shenanigans’ in order to get the two of them together.” she grabbed his hand.

“Like I told Dave: everything will turn out alright. I bet it’ll happen within three months.” John smiled at her.

“If you say so, oh wise hitcher, I will follow your profound insights and keep them at heart.” Rose returned.

“Are you being sassy with me, Rose? You know what I think about that.” John replied with a ‘seductive’ face.

“That I do. You like it a lot.” Rose kissed him. She guessed right and John replied in kind.


End file.
